parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cilanladdin (1992)
1956Movie spoof of Aladdin 1992 Cast: * Aladdin - Cilan (Pokemon) * Princess Jasmine - Irish (Pokemon) * Genie - Donha (Tai Chi Chaser) * Jafar - Lex Luthor (Superman the Animated Series) * Iago - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid (1989)) * Abu - Pansage (Pokemon) * Magic Carpet - Leo the Jungle Emperor (Leo the Jungle Emperor) * Sultan - The Mayor (The Powerpuff Girls) * Rajah - Iris' Dragonite (Pokemon) * Cave of Wonders - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) * Red Diamond - Itself * Razoul - Himself * Razoul's Guards - Himself * Peddler - Arabian Prince (The Chipmunk Adventure) * Gazeem the Thief - Klaus Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventures) * Prince Achmed - Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) * Omar - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Farouk - Roland Bellyache (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Old Jafar - inspector Jamal (The Chipmunk Adventures) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Themselves * The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Blossom Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Miss Keane (The Powerpuff Girls) * Necklace Man and Woman - Brock and May (Pokemon) * Fat Ugly Woman - Miss Grude (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Two Hungry Children - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) and Raye/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) * Two men watching Prince Achmed - Darien/Tuxedo Mask and Andrew (Sailor Moon) * Pot Seller - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Nut Seller - Tim Drake/Robin (The New Batman Adventure) * Necklace Seller - Chief Powhatan (Pocahontas) * Fish Seller - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * Fire Eater - Wild Cat (Talespin) * Boy wanting an apple - Max (Dragon Tales) * Laddie Dog genie - Rover Dangerfield * Rabbit Genie - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Dragon Genie - Mushu (Mulan) * Genie's Three Bancing Girls - Miss Kitty and her sisters (The Great Mouse Detective) * Sheep Genie - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) * Camel Abu - Dumbo * Horse Abu - Pegasus (Hercules) * Abu Duck - Donald Duck * Ostrisch Abu - Himself * Turtle Abu - Squirtle (Pokemon) * Car Abu - Lighting McQueen (Cars) * Old man - Grandpa Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Little Boy Genie - Sammy Tsukino (Sailor Moon) * Fat Man Genie - Shrek * 75 Golden Camels - Themselves * Genie as TV Pared Host Harry - Chip Tracy (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * 53 Purple Peacoks - Themselves * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Bess Blueheart (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Exotic Type Mammals - Themselves * Leopard Genie - Himself * Goat Genie - Himself * Harem Genie - Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * 95 white Persian Monkey - Themselves * 60 Elephants - Themselves * Lamas - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) * Bears and Lions - Themselves * Brass bands - Themselves * Genie as Rodey Dangerfeild - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Super Spy Genie - Finn (Tai Chi Chaser) * Teacher Genie - Squidward (Spongebob Squirdpants) * Table Lamp Genie - Himself * Bee Genie - Bidrill (Pokemon) * Submarine Genie - Pumbaa (The Lion King (1994)) * One of Flamingos - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) * Gigantic Genie - Bane (The New Batman Adventures) * Rajah as Cub - Dartini (Pokemon) * Abu as toy - Himself * Snake Jafar - Grizzly Bear (Balto) * Cheerleader Genies - Themselves * Genie Jafar - Naraku (Inuyasha) Trivia: * the main reason Irish played Jasmine because they've both same hair style Gallery: Cilan.jpg Iris-0.png Donha-0.jpg Mayor-of-townsville-powerpuff-girls-movie-28.1.jpg LexLuthor DCAU 001.jpg Category:1956Movies